warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Awful Orphan
Awful Orphan is a 1949 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Chuck Jones and written by Michael Maltese. A sequel to the 1947 Looney Tunes short "Little Orphan Airedale", it stars Charlie Dog, who goes to great lengths to convince Porky Pig that he is an ideal pet. Porky tries a number of methods to rid himself of the annoying animal, but Charlie easily defies him every time. Plot Charlie searches for an owner but people, for some reason, turn him down. Charlie then hitches a ride in a pet shop truck. He arrives in Porky's hotel room but Porky promptly kicks him out. Porky calls the pet shop owner saying “I ordered a canary, not a monster!” Charlie tries to be friends when Porky once kicks him out. Porky pretends to be friends and "makes Charlie a dog coat", which sends him to Siberia, laughing an evil chuckle, but Charlie ends up coming back kicking Porky in the rear while doing the Siberian Steps (See below). Meanwhile, Charlie looks through a stereoscope. Porky yells, waking the downstairs neighbor. He calls Charlie, who threatens him. The man comes upstairs and beats up poor Porky. Porky once again kicks the dog in the hall. Charlie pretends to be a baby and a woman see (“Censorship”) to fool Porky but loses. He then says the dog can stay. Charlie is ready to leave, but Porky maniacally laughs and wants him to stay. Porky is then sleeping on the rug, and the dog tries to escape which causes him to act like a bulldog (looked similar to Hector) forcing Charlie to be his owner. Gallery Availability *VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Vol. 3: The Vocal Genius, (unrestored) *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Three, #5 *DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 1, Disc One, #5 Censorship * On ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, the entire sequence where Charlie Dog poses as an abandoned baby at Porky's doorstep, Porky kicking the basket with Charlie Dog away, and Charlie Dog entering the apartment as an old woman who beats Porky with an umbrella for the despicable thing he's done was cut, making it look like that Porky was thrown out of the apartment (off-screen) when throwing Charlie Dog out.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-a.aspx References Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Charlie Dog shorts Category:Charlie Dog Category:Porky and Charlie shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Animated by Philip Monroe Category:Animation by Philip Monroe Category:Cartoons animated by Philip Monroe Category:Animation by Ben Washam Category:Animated by Ben Washam Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Washam Category:Animation by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Cartoons animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animation by Ken Harris Category:Animated by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Harris Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoon layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1949 Category:1949 shorts Category:1949 films Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s